


【Anastasia】Learn To Do It

by caira9898



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alpha! Anya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega! Dimitri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: 片段灭文法。“你知道，”Vlad在塞给他那些小药丸的时候冲他摇头，好像他是初出茅庐的毛头小子或是初次热潮的omega，“她会伤透你的心的。





	【Anastasia】Learn To Do It

关于Omega  
      Dimitri曾经在无数次不方便的时刻进入发情期。当露宿街头成为家常便饭就再没有适合发情期的日子这一说了。  
  
      他能很好地控制自己。这是说，他能及时的通知Vlad，给他充足的时间让他搞到那些已经变成违禁品的小药片，就像他让Vlad帮他搞到的其他违禁品一样。这曾经让他足够感谢Vlad以至于他现在还跟着Vlad。好在老好人Vlad也从没用这个做筹码威胁过他什么  
  
      这次也没什么不同。他记得在蓄谋已久的逃亡之前让Vlad攒足这种必需品，他们甚至成功带着那些分量十足的，能帮助成年Omega撑过一整个发情期的药物上了火车并且没有被查出来。当然，他们那时要担心的比这一点多得多。除了身边比往常多了一个人以外。但她几乎没有味道，和Dimitri一样摸爬滚打的生活让她坚韧并给了她最大的优点，在这些事情上不会多问。  
  
      这很好，以至于Dimitri根本没有在去往巴黎的途中分神去担心他的发情期。该死的他连担心现在是几号的时间都没有。他花了太多时间在俄国军官和追兵上，还有愈发做起噩梦的Anya。小姑娘的心情离巴黎越近就变得越好，但她在夜里做噩梦的几率也增加了，以至于Dimitri浅眠着隔着薄薄的墙听隔壁房间动静的时候也变多了。  
  
      这或许直接导致了他差点错过自己发情期的信号，当他摸到Vlad酒店房间时他都开始渗出味道了。这着实不应该，他都多少年没和这味道打照面了。  
  
      “你知道，”Vlad在塞给他那些小药丸的时候冲他摇头，好像他是初出茅庐的毛头小子或是初次热潮的omega，“她会伤透你的心的。”纯属扯淡，他可在街头上、在彼得堡的冬天里那些隔着铁皮桶里的火取暖的臭烘烘的流浪alpha堆中活过了二十多年，Vlad当他是谁？  
  
      “你胡说什么，”Dimitri觉得这个一直自诩他父辈的人大概离老年痴呆不远了，倒不是说他在任何时候把Vlad看成父亲过，“她就是个小孩子，什么都不懂。”  
  
      Vlad不可置否的耸肩，转身关门只留给Dimitri一个后脑勺。

 

关于标记  
  
      不管是不是真的公主，他确实地认识到此时与他仅仅一墙之隔的咋咋呼呼的小女孩真真切切是个Alpha，还可能是Dimitri遇见的所有Alpha中味道最好的一个。  
  
      嘟嘟囔囔的女孩子揪着他的领子扑进他的怀里，头不安分的在他下巴底下蹭着，与他腺体的距离近的可怕。Dimitri要是还有心思取笑她可能会说一些类似处于发情期的人是Anya而不是他自己的话，可这会儿他发蒙的大脑费了好一阵劲才透过浓郁的信息素勉强听清她在说什么：“你身上好烫。”  
  
      哦对了，她可能还没经历过发情期。Dimitri捏住她的手腕阻止她继续胡乱在他身上摸索的动作，眼角盯着她身后的门盘算着怎么把这个小女孩扔出去。  
  
      然后那个小女孩，不，他怀里这个比他胸口高一点的，刚刚长出牙的小狮子踮起了脚尖。  
  
      他在Anya柔软的，有些干裂的嘴唇下尝到冰雪，尝到松树，尝到杜松子酒和伏特加的余韵，味道比他想象的还要浓烈的多。那两片嘴唇滑到他的喉结时变成了牙齿开始啃食他，又从牙齿中吐出舌头交替着安抚他。Dimitri这时才意识到他已经顺从的闭上了眼睛，将身上弱点暴露出来任由Anya采割，而Anya所给予的，他因被紧紧拥抱而无法拒绝。如同融化的水滴一般的吻带着初春的温度落在他胸膛上，带着轻微的刺痛。  
  
      他面前是门，身后是床，Anya只是轻轻一推，他就倒下了。  
  
      “Dimitri？”Anya问，眼睛在散开后乱糟糟的头发后面闪闪发光，但她没有动，只是撑在Dimitri上方盯着他。  
  
      Dimitri想挥开她的头发，想握住她恰巧出现在他脸旁的手腕，他想。他动弹不得。他极为缓慢的吞咽。他点头。  
  
      他感到疼痛，感到满足，感到什么东西平稳的滑进了胸腔中的空洞，感到两个音节简短而绵长的划过他的声带，感到他在最后一刻还在拒绝着、同时却又手脚并用的攀附着某个人。这就是他最后清晰的记住的东西了。  
  
      他做了不安稳的梦，像是回到曾经的街道上、被无数陌生的不友善的Alpha甚至Beta伸长了手推搡着到了广场中央。在他确凿地接受了自己逃不掉的瞬间一个凶狠的黑影——某种野兽——冲着那些人吼叫。Dimitri看着那些人张惶失措地逃跑，隐约感到野兽温顺的皮毛。  
  
      眼皮上微妙的麻木感像是谁的视线。Dimitri挣扎着睁开了眼睛，看清来人是谁前就推开了他猛地坐起来。等他花了好几秒适应黑暗和视野里的白点后才在辨认出了Vlad的脸。他后知后觉的顺着Vlad转移了的目光去看床的另外一边，确认Anya还在被子里裹得好好地。  
  
      然后他闻到了味道。他想起来发生了什么。  
  
      “她……”Vlad虽皱着眉头却仍好整以暇地看着Dimitri语无伦次的挥舞着双手，又看看在难得温暖的环境中稍显舒适的睡着的Anya，“她没标记我。”  
  
      Dimitri说。  
  
      “这我当然知道，虽然是个老头子了但我还没有失去嗅觉。”  
  
      Vlad摇头。  
  
      “我说了，她会伤透你的心的。”  
  
      Dimitri垂下眼睛。他想说些什么却觉得有些艰难，他将那归咎于纯粹于嗓子的不适，但他总算磕磕绊绊的回答了，预想中的轻快全无:“你在说什么呢。只是可能有些尴尬而已。”

  


 

关于Anya和Gleb  
  
      “你跟我回去！这个世纪容不下什么安娜斯塔西亚罗曼诺娃。”Gleb持着枪的手抖得让Anya担心他把子弹打到自己脚上去。她才不担心自己。罗曼诺娃家最小的，唯一幸存的alpha昂着头，捏着自己的裙子仿佛成为了列宁格勒广场上的石头雕像，眼神怜悯而冷酷。  
  
      Gleb本以为自己因愤怒而发抖，却发现面前这个曾经把自己大半个身子都藏在一柄扫帚的女孩子像一个真正的alpha一样释放出了席卷而出的信息素。  
  
      你是你父亲的孩子，我也是。她说。  
  
      Gleb不堪重压跌倒在地上。他无法与皇室的信息素抗衡，不如说他明白了即使是子弹也无法穿透Anastasia心中西伯利亚的坚冰。他无法改变Anastasia，于是只能被Anastasia改变。  
  
      她将手放在格列布肩上，感受手心传来的颤栗，于是一切都结束了。  
  
      当然不是那样的。Anastasia还有一个omega要去标记。


End file.
